


88. Cuddle

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [Old] [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	88. Cuddle

Their fingers were entwined, locked together in a comfortable yet steel grip that had a smile curling at Swift's lips. Swift pressed a kiss to Red's forehead. He peppered kisses down the others face, a fleeting one landing on the corner of pale lips before pressing against them in a soft but firm and loving kiss.

It was peaceful just laying next to each other. Swift honestly didn't understand why everything had to be about sex with other guys. Just laying together in peaceful silence was perfectly fine with him.

The red haired male hummed lightly as Red cuddled closer and buried his head under Swift's chin, his light breaths brushing across his throat.

This peacefulness was all that he cared for at the moment. Red was at peace and fully relaxed. Sliding blue speckled green eyes open, he gazed down with a soft smile at Red's peaceful and soft face.

Leaning down he pressed another kiss to his now asleep boyfriends forehead before tucking him back under his chin and closing his eyes to rest.


End file.
